1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mail verification, and more particularly to a system and method of authenticating at least one mail object by providing at least a portion of mail identification data over a wide area network, such as the Internet, in order to receive mail verification data.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently there are two ways to provided mail objects (e.g., letters, documents, packages, etc.) to an end user; that being electronically (e.g., email, etc.) and through traditional mail services (e.g., U.S. Postal Service, Federal Express, UPS, Courier, etc.). However, because certain mail objects cannot be delivered electronically (either because it's impossible or impractical), they are delivered using traditional mail services.
There are several problems with delivering mail objects through traditional mail services. First, the mail object is typically secured inside packaging (e.g., envelops, boxes, etc.) before it is provided to the mail service. Thus, neither the mail service nor the recipient is aware of the contents of the package until such package is opened by the recipient. This creates a problem in that hazardous mail objects (i.e., Anthrax, explosives, etc.) are not detected until they are opened by the recipient, thus exposing the recipient to the hazardous material. It also creates a problem in that mail objects (in general) are not known until they are opened by the recipient, thus making it difficult for the recipient (or his designee) to properly screen, sort or avoid certain mail objects (e.g., offensive mail, annoying mail, etc).
Second, a manually delivered mail object is limited to a one-way production of a finite set of information and/or products. This becomes problematic when the sender of the mail object is interested in providing or receiving additional information (e.g., product instructions, warranty information, etc.). Finally, contents that can be delivered electronically (e.g., advertisements, software, etc.) are often included in mail objects that are delivered via traditional mail services. The drawback with this is that it increases the cost associated with producing and/or delivering the mail object and increase the size of the mail object. For at least these reasons, a need exists in the industry for a system and method of providing mail verification data in response to receiving mail ID data over a wide area network, such as the Internet.